The present invention relates to the art of electroacoustic transducers and, more specifically, to a digital electroacoustic transducer.
In the art of communication systems, it has become known to convert analog voice signals into pulse code modulated (PCM) signals prior to transmission. The PCM signals are transmitted at a constant rate and each signal represents a certain magnitude and polarity of the analog voice signal at the time in which the analog signal is sampled. Thus, each PCM digital word has a number of magnitude bits and polarity bit. Such digital transmission permits a greater number of voice signals to be transmitted over the same channel because the words may be multiplexed.
At the receiver, the digital word must be converted to an acoustic signal. In one known technique for such conversion, the digital word is first converted back to an analog audio signal. Then, the analog signal controls an electromechanical transducer in a conventional speaker to produce the acoustic wave or signal. However, to the knowledge of the inventor no electro-acoustic transducer is known of the type described and claimed herein.